Dance
by XRenku-samaX
Summary: In Kagome's time, there is a prom for seniors, as Kagome is one. She has no one to take her so what will she do? And will Inuyasha ask her to the prom?
1. Chapter 1

_ hello fellow beings! And anime lovers! Well this story I hope you like because I was thinking about while I was writing the first part called My Monk. Hope you enjoy._

**Part Two**

**Chapter one: Kagome in Her Time**

Kagome was sitting at her desk as she sighed deeply while putting her school books into her bag. Her three friends walked up to her.

"Kagomechan, is something wrong?" asked one of them. Kagome looked up from her bag to her friend, blankly. She shook her head then smiled.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired that's all," said Kagome

"Well turned from being happy to depressed once the teacher said about the prom coming,"

One on them jumped.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that we are seniors now!"

Kagome's friends went crazy about who were they going with, what color dress they were wearing, etc. Kagome returned back to looking at her bag.

_"The prom, ever since I was a little girl I always dreamed about going, but I have no one to take me to it," _thought Kagome. She shook her head once more. She was tired of hearing her friends talk about the prom, so she stood up and left the room.

Sota was playing with his soccer when Kagome popped up at the house.

"Hey sis," said Sota, "Inuyasha came around, looking for you,"

Kagome smiled at him.

"That likes him alright. Where did he go?" asked Kagome

"He…um…is around," said Sota nervously.

Kagome walked inside the house. She yelled hello to her mom and to her grandpa as she walked upstairs to her room. Inuyasha was lying on her bed, snoring.

Kagome's mouth fell open as she place her bag on the ground. She walked up quietly to him to adore his cute, sweet looking face. She fell to the floor, next to her bed.

"If only you were from this time Inuyasha, then I would want to go to the prom," whisper Kagome. She closed her eyes.

Inuyasha poked at Kagome softly.

"Hey Kagome, wake up," said Inuyasha sweetly. Kagome muttered as she opened her eyes slowly.

She was on her bed, covered up. She turned to Inuyasha, who was kneeling down beside her bed side.

"What time is it?" asked Kagome. She sat up as she rubbed her eyes. She tried to find her alarm clock.

"It's nine o' clock," said Inuyasha, "Your mom sent me to wake you up and ask you if you are hungry?"

Kagome's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," said Kagome. She jumped out of bed and stretched. Inuyasha stood up, standing beside her.

He left the room and she followed.

_"If only you were of this time Inuyasha, then maybe, you and I can share a sweet memory,"_

**_okay-doke, end of this chapter, anyway see in the next._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_-pants- Okay, hello again. –falls over- okay I just found out ( by reading the first chapter myself) that I have some mistakes in there but hey, I was in a hurry to update it. I had an art anime club meeting to go to…the club is making a manga so yeah you get busy once in awhile. The club is really fun and some people are rude as hell(well they aren't my friends who are rude so…if they were the die as soon as I get to them, -coughs- I was a little rude...-feels bad- anyway some background info…_**

_**Naraku is DEAD!**_

_**Shippo is taller and a lot less annoying…he doesn't hang around with Kagome that much**_

_**Wish Kikiyo was dead but I have to use her in one chapter so yeah…-evil laughter-**_

_**And that's it…**_

**Chapter Two: Kagome **

Inuyasha walked around Kagome's room after he just got back from taking Kagome to school. Now that Naraku is gone and the Shikon no Tama has gone as well, Kagome thought that she now has time to finish school.

For four weeks, Inuyasha watched her study ever night until she finally fell asleep. He always made sure that when Kagome fell asleep, he puts her to bed, cleans up her studying mess, and sits beside her bed, where he too goes to sleep. When morning came, he woke her up, telling her to eat breakfast and then he was taking her to school.

Since his attitude changed, Kagome was a bit worried at first, yet she was getting used to it.

Kagome sat at her desk, day dreaming about Inuyasha. She yawned widely. She had been up all night studying for the big exam at her school. She was starting to think what was the point of doing it anyway. She hadn't been in school for a very long time, and she might not stay in this time. She had friends in the Feudal era that were much better friends then in her time.

Speaking of friends, hers came up to her, along with Hojo.

"Morning Kagome-chan," said Hojo. For two years now, he had given up at winning Kagome's heart. She was thankful.

"Morning Hojo-kun," said Kagome. She yawned deeply. She felt sick to her stomach as well. Maybe she could go home early and be with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you don't look to good, are you okay?" asked Hojo

"I…I feel sick to my stomach and I have been staying up at night, studying," said Kagome

"Ask to go see the nurse,"

"I might," said Kagome. She stood up, grabbed her stuff, and left the room to go the nurse's office.

"Hello dear," said the nurse as Kagome entered the room, "Is ever thing alright?"

"I feel sick to my stomach," said Kagome. She sat in the chair that was right next to the door.

Inuyasha walked downstairs to where Kagome's mother and grandpa were at.

Kagome's mom was cleaning the house up as to was Kagome's grandpa.

"Is there anything I can help with?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome's mom smiled at him.

"Yes there is Inuyasha, can you go help my father clean the storage room since you can reach the top selves?" she asked

Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome's grandpa to the storage room. Then the phone ranged.

"Hello," said Kagome's mom after she picked up the phone, "Yes this is she. Is she alright? Okay, I will be on my way," she hung up the phone. She took off her apron, grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"I'll be back you too!" she shouted towards the storage room. Inuyasha held five big boxes as he walked out.

"Is something wrong?" asked Inuyasha

"Nah, Kagome is running a little fever and is coming home early today," she said. She got into her car, "Inuyasha, be a dear and get a pair of PJ's for Kagome and a cold wash cloth, will you?"

"Sure," said Inuyasha

He watched the car disappear.

_"I should have known Kagome wasn't feeling good. She wasn't even acting her cheery self this morning," _thought Inuyasha as he rampaged in her room, digging in her PJ drawer.

**_Okay…sorry I haven't updated sooner, been busy and stuff. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. See in the next one!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone! I know some of you can't wait to see if Inuyasha will ask Kagome to the prom…-shrugs-. Anyway, thank you to the people who sent reviews, I was a little surprised at one of them… ;;;; scared the daylights out of me. Okay, well enjoy!_**

**Chapter Three: In Inuyasha's Care **

Kagome rested her head on the cold window. Since she left the school, a headache arose. As her head pounded on the window, she felt the car stop. Her mom got out of the car in front of the drug store. She looked at Kagome.

"I need to get some Advil. You don't mind waiting for a couple of minutes in the car?" asked her mom. Kagome shook her head.

She wanted to get home soon. She wanted to see Inuyasha and sleep.

Her mom closed the car door.

Inuyasha turned the sink knob that says "Cold" on it. A bowl was filling up with water. When the bowl was full, he turned the sink off and walked slowly up to Kagome's room.

Kagome got home about ten minutes ago. She was dressed in her PJs and was now lying in her bed. Her mom told Inuyasha that her fever had rising slightly so he must watch her and cool her off with the cold rag.

Inuyasha kneeled beside Kagome and put the cold rag on her forehead. She opened her eyes.

"Hey…," she said weakly. She saw Inuyasha smile softly.

"Hey to you," he said as left the rag on her forehead and ran his hand on her cheek. She was a little hot to him.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. After about ten minutes of silence, Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome, are you asleep?" he asked

"No," she said

"I was wondering about something,"

"What?"

"What is a prom?"

"Why?" she looked at him curiously.

"I found this paper thing that said prom on it, so I was wondering,"

"Well…it is a dance thing at the end of the year at my school that students like me who won't be going back to school, to go to. Seniors and juniors go with a date,"

"Date?"

"Like for a guy, they go with a girl and a for a girl they go with a guy,"

"Do you want to go?"

"Well kinda. But I don't have a date to take me so I don't want to go alone,"

Inuyasha was pondering a thought in his head.

"What if I take you?"

"But you can't. You have dog ears and you can't wear a hat to the prom," she said sadly.

"I looked at the date for the prom and then I looked at the moon charts. Apparently, it is a new moon night, the night I am a human," he said as a smirk crossed his face.

Kagome smiled. Maybe her dream did come true, and with she was going with someone she loved.

Inuyasha stood up and walk to the door. Kagome panicked until her looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm going into my time for awhile. I will be back before long. Now get some sleep," he said as he left.

_"Thank you Inuyasha," _ thought Kagome. She fell asleep.

"Lady Kaede, don't you have a green kimono outfit?" asked Inuyasha

"Why do ye ask, Inuyasha?" she said

"I need an outfit for Kagome and I thought…,"

"That green will look good on her? I thing I do, now ye becareful with fabric, it is old," she said as she handed a green miko outfit.

Inuyasha nodded and went towards the well. He knew that it must look like a dress, whatever the heck that was. Kagome's mom might be able to help. He went into the well.

Kagome got out of her bed for a little stretch. She walked downstairs, hearing Sota ask questions. Inuyasha was answering them.

"Sota, don't bug Inuyasha so much," said Kagome as she yawned.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha. He ran a trew something into the closet and slamed the door, "next time warn someone when you coming downstairs!"

"Oh…kay, are you alright Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Fine…" said Inuyasha nervously.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

_**Sorry I ended in a crappy scene, next one will be much better! Bye-bye! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi everybody! Thank you for you reviews! Love them. Sorry if they are short, I try to type them longer, but I can't type them at home since…well…my parents don't know I have this account and so I have to type them at school. By the time it is updated, the bell rings so...I don't even have a chance to read them myself. Oh and I am going to try to describe Kagome's prom dress. It will be hard and you might get lost_**.

**Chapter Four: My Kagome**

Kagome sat at her desk with her head resting on her hand. She didn't fell like studying, for what was the point? She missed her exam that she study so hard for, and tonight was the prom.

"Speaking of prom…," Kagome whisper. She gasped and ran downstairs, shouting, "Mom! Tonight is the prom! I don't even have a dress!" Her mom smiled at her at the bottom of the steps. Kagome stood beside, wondering why she was smiling. Her mom put her hands on Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome. Inuyasha already dealt with it. Look in the living room," her mom said. She turned Kagome so she can face the living room. Kagome nodded and left her mom's side to the room. There in front of her, she saw a beautiful dress in the middle of the floor. It was a long, dark green dress that look like from the fabric of a…

"Kaede gave it to me. It was a special miko outfit that her mother made," said Inuyasha, behind her. Kagome jumped and turned to face him, "Your mom did a good job at fixing it into that thing called a dress," Kagome smiled.

She saw that the normal way to wear the top was switched to be the back, to show her back. The two pieces were attached as one, and the bottom was more or a long skirt then pants (hakama). She touched the fabric, enjoying the soft touch that felt like water instead of cotton. She faced Inuyasha again and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she said. She saw that he was blushing slightly and she smiled. She walked away from him, up to her room.

Later that night, Kagome sat in front of the bathroom mirror as her mom fixed her hair. Her mom tied a green ribbon, into her hair, creating a low pony tail leaving the rest to fall freely down her back. Her mom also put to little, beaded pins in her hair, just to decorate her hair. Kagome, trying to becareful not to ruined her hair, put her dress on.

It fitted prefectly on her, and it was a bit roomy too. She twirled around it just to feel the flow of the dress.

"Kagome, your date is ready!" shouted Sota. She heard him laughing loudly from downstairs.

"What is that twit laughing about?" whisper Kagome to herself. She opened her door and walked down on the steps.

Her brother was sitting on the last step, breathing fast, her mom smiling at her, and her grandpa telling Sota something.

And Inuyasha was standing by the door, in a tux. Kagome tried so hard not to brust out laughing, as she could see that Inuyasha was red in the face. He left the house.

Kagome hugged her mom goodbye then followed Inuyasha outside. It was still a little sunlight out, so Inuyasha's hair was still silver and his dog ears were still around.

"We have to leave early so I can get you there on time," he said. He kneeled down as a sign for her to get on his back, "Ready?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha took off.

When they got to a good walking distance to the school, Inuyasha gentle put Kagome down then waited for the sun to complete go down.

Kagome dusted her dress off as she saw Inuyasha's hair go from silver to black. His claws disappeared and so did his fang.

_"God, he is so handsome in his human form," _thought Kagome. She blushed and shook her head.

Inuyasha was staring at her, confused. He shook his head as well and gave Kagome his hand.

"Wanna dance?" he asked with a smile.

_**I know it is short. So don't kill me! I am already sad now...;; I just the last episode to Fullmetal Alchemist and...-cries- it has a very bad ending!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone. -sighs- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. 1, my house heater broke so I haven't been home in three days and it is stressful. 2, Thanksgiving is coming up so I'll be in school for two days only so that is why I am writing this. But since I haven't been at home, I found some good news and I have been getting fluff ideas from other Inuyasha fanfic writers. The good news is that my aunt is going to have a third child so I get another cousin in nine months. Okay, to the story.**_

**Chapter Five: My New Home, My New Time**

Kagome held Inuyasha hand as they entered the gym. Inuyasha hissed at all the colorful lights as he squeezed her hand a little tight. Kagome placed her other hand on his arm and this calmed him down a bit. His grip lighten up a bit. He smiled weakly at her as his way of saying sorry. She smiled too at him, saying it was okay.

Kagome handed him some fruit punch. He looked at it funny. She shook her head, giggling.

"It isn't blood silly. It is to bright to be blood. It is a drink, fruit drink," she said. She put her cup to her mouth and took a glup. He did the same, but instead of it going down, he spit it back in the cup.

"How in the world do you like this junk!" he said. Kagome smiled at him.

"Well, I know now you don't fruit punch. How bout water instead?" she asked. He nodded. She was about to leave to the table once more until he grabbed her hand.

"Do they have good food here too?" he asked her with hunger in his face.

"Not Ramen but Potato chips if you want some," she said as she giggled when he nodded.

"Kagome!" shouted one of her friends. Kagome looked up to see her three friends close in on her. Hojo came over as well.

"Kagome, I didn't know you were going to be here. Where's your date?"

"Um...he is over there," she said as she pointed at a black hair Inuyasha.

"Wow, you got a cute date on you Kagome-chan,"

"Yeah...well...I gotta go to him. He gets angry when he has to wait long, even when he his hungry," Kagome ran fast to Inuyasha

"Thank you Kagome," said Inuyasha. He took the plate of chips and sat at a chair. Kagome sat next to him.

"Welcome," she said sadly. Inuyasha looked at her.

"What's bugging you?" he asked. At this question, Kagome looked shocked.

"Nothing is wrong," she lied

"Kagome, I known you for how long...almost three years. I think I know when something is bugging you,"

"I was just thinking..." she started to say.

"Thinking of what?"

"Of how much I am going to miss this time,"

"Miss this time?" Inuyasha's heart jumped in his chest. Was she thinking...?

"I have no place here. Here, there is no fun, just work. In the feudal era, I feel relaxed even thou there are demons who try to kill us, but...I don't know..."

Inuyasha took her hands and looked at her, sweetly.

"What ever you chose Kagome, it is your choose," he said. She smiled.

"Then...Inuyasha, I want to go home, to my new time, were I belong," she said.

Inuyasha stood up, pulling Kagome close to him.

"Do you at least want to one dance before we go?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha twirled Kagome around gently. She placed her arms on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She soon rested her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, beating fast.

"Kagome, I have to ask you some thing," Inuyasha began to say. Kagome looked up at him.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked

"Um..." he began to blush, "I can we leave?" She sighed sadly. She knew that wasn't his question. She nodded.

Kagome was tired of walking. she was carrying her high heel shoes on her side. She was wrapped in Inuyasha tux coat. Inuyasha looked at her, knowing she was in pain. He pointed at a bench, that faced the ocean.

"Um...lets take a break," he said. Kagome nodded and sat on the bench. She looked sraight at the ocean. She noticed that the color orange ws popping up over the horazon. She shuddered as a cold breeze went past her.

Inuyasha picked her up, then sat her in his lap. She blushed slightly. He wrapped his arms around her. No sounds excepted their breaths exiting from the mouth, disturbed them. Kagome finally had something to say.

"Inuyasha, the question you asked me, it wasn't the real one you wanted to ask," she said. Inuyasha sighed.

"I couldn't ask you in front of everbody in there," he said

"What is the question?" she asked

"Nothing,"

"Inyasha, why are you hiding it?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Because, I want you with me forever. Together, you and me. I want your hand in marriage. I want you," he said

She was silent after those word. She looked at the ground. What was she going to say to those words?

Inuyasha grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a little ring box. He opened it, showing a dimond ring.

"Will you be mine?" he asked, "And only mine?"

Kagome nodded.

"Yes Inuyasha! Yes, I will be yours!" she said in excitement. She hugged his neck then kissed him with passion on his lips. He smiled as the sun rose up, and his silver hair brushing on Kagome's shoulder.

_**hehehe...Okay, I hoped you enjoyed that. Please stay tune for the next chapter! Talk to you later! and Please send reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi again**_

_**I know I am updated this story quick but I have a lot of free time on my hands. Hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter Six: Kagome and a New Arrivral **

Kagome carried a basket full of herbs as she walked beside the river. She smiled as she felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her waist. Inuyasha kissed her neck then her cheek.

"Hello Honey," she said. She put down the basket and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his nose then looked at him.

"Where were you this morning?" Inuyasha asked her. He looked at her stunned in the face.

"Inuyasha, you were still asleep when I woke up," Kagome said

"Still, I hate it when you disappear from my side, even more when you are you know," Inuyasha placed his hands on her stomach.

Kagome smiled.

"Alright Inuyasha. I won't leave without you," Kagome said. She bent down, picked up her basket then walked up hill, to their house. Inuyasha watched her leave.

Inuyasha looked at the river to see fishes swimming around. He grabbed them quickly. He caught four fishes.

"This will be enough," he whispered. He ran up after his wife. When he entered the house, she was sitting on a cushion, fixing a fire, "Where should I put the fishes?"

Kagome looked up at him. She smiled. She pointed at a bucket filled with water.

"Put them there," she said. He dumped the four fishes in the bucket.

He sat behind Kagome, brushing his claws through her hair gently.

She sighed deeply, rubbing her big stomach.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha softly.

"I was wondering, how our lives going to change with a baby," she said

"Don't worry. How lives won't change that much. We'll just have a new demon to share our adventures with," Inuyasha kissed the back of her neck.

"Your right," Kagome stood up, walking around the room. Inuyasha watched her clean the fishes he caught. He soon lad back, looking at the ceiling. He closed his eyes.

_After at least two years since Kagome made his time hers and they have been married, she was finally pregnant with their first baby. When she wasn't feeling well at first, he made her go back to her old time. She did, knowing why she had to go. _

_That day, she came back quickly, excited. She had jumped him, kissing on his lips with tears running down her cheeks. He fell to he ground with her on top of him. He picked her up, looking at her, confused. She then blurted out she was going to have to a baby. He never felt different since that day._

Kagome kissed his lips softly. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Urgh…did I fall asleep?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. He saw her nod and he groaned.

"Inuyasha I think it is time," she said.

_**Forgot to mention one thing, Kagome is nine months pregnant so yeah…**_

Inuyasha sat up quickly.

"Time? For what!" he said

"The baby Inuyasha! What else!" she yelled. She held her stomach as she felt a very sharp pain.

Inuyasha ran out of the house. He need Kaede. Badly. He had no idea how to birth a baby.

He banged on Kaede's house door.

"Who is ye who is waking me this late?" he heard her stomp to the door. She opened it, "Oh it is ye Inuyasha-kun. What is it child?"

"Kagome is going to have…the…baby!" he finally said

"Oh, let me get stuff Inuyasha-kun. Do one thing thou,"

"Yes?"

"Prepare some hot water. It would be most needed," Kaede handed him a bowl.

Inuyasha ran to the river, felled it with water, and ran back to his house.

When he entered the room, Kagome was lying on their futon, in pain. He held the bowl over the fire as it heated pretty quickly.

He walked over to his wife, placing the bowl beside her.

"Kagome, I got Kaede, she is coming," he said softly to her. He kissed her sweat away and then her lips.

Inuyasha looked up at the door as Kaede entered with another woman by her side. He stood up and left the room.

He looked up at the full moon as it shined down on his house.

"What a night for a new hanyou's birth," he said

Kaede wiped her hands on a cloth as she opened the door. She saw Inuyasha turn his head to face hers. Her assistant came out, smiling. They both nodded at him as he stood up.

"Inuyasha, she has giving birth a beautiful and healthy baby," said the assistant. She walked past him.

Inuyasha walked up to the door. Before he opened it, Kaede smiled.

"When you and Kagome-chan need help with the baby, please know that I am just two minutes away," she said as she walked away. Inuyasha walked into his house.

"Kagome," he said. He saw her sitting up on the futon, holding a buddle in her arms. She was singing to it. She looked up at him.

"Inuyasha, meet our baby boy," she said as she smiled sleepily. He kneeled beside her.

He saw a little baby with white dog ears peeping over his buddle of silver hair. The baby blinked at his father showing hazel eyes.

"He's beautiful…just like his mother," he said

She blushed.

"But he looks more like you Inuyasha," she said

He kissed her lips.

"What ever you say,"

"Anyway, what should we name him?" she asked

"Nothing long," said Inuyasha. He sat there thinking. Then he had one.

"Kenu," he said

"Kenu?" Kagome looked at her baby then she nodded, "Yes, Kenu is his name,"

_**Wow! Long chapter for me. Anyway hoped you all enjoy it. Sadly it will come to an end. Reviews please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter before this one. Um…really nothing to say which is sad. Oh! I dislocated my kneecap isn't that wonderful?

Chapter Seven: The Son of a Hanyou and Miko and The Daughter of a Monk and Demon Slayer Meet For The First Time.

Long title…sorry)

"Inuyasha," called Kagome. She walked up the hill that viewed the whole village. She sighed and sat on the grass.

Kenu was out by the river, catching fish. He was at the height of a ten year old boy, and looked extremely like Inuyasha. His silver hair was longer now and he kept it tied up. His doggy ears twitch from side to side as he was listening to his surrounding.

Kagome saw his sword, Ryuusaiga, hooked to his side. She sighed once more.

Today was the day that she was going to see her friends, Sango and Miroku and their child and Shippo. She was excited but she hadn't told Inuyasha nor her son the news. She just told them that today was a surprise.

She felt strong arms picking her up from the ground. She saw Inuyasha's red kimono flow in the wind as he sat her back down on his lap. He gave his usually grin.

"Hey, you called?" he asked. She nodded.

"Have you forgotten already?" she said

"What?"

"Today, something is going to happen and it is a surprise! Did you forget!"

"Is it hat Shippo, Miroku and Sango are coming?"

She looked at him shocked and confused.

"How did you find out?" He pointed at his nose.

"I have a sharp nose and they are nearby,"

"Oh god, um…Kenu!" she shouted at her son as he straighten up and looked at her, "Hurry up and dry yourself off quickly! I think seven fishes are enough!"

She got out of Inuyasha lap, and straighten her purple kimono. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Calm down Kagome, or you are going to freak Kenu out," he said calmly to her ears.

"I know, I know but I want him to see Miroku and Sango's child, Nami,"

"They had a daughter?" she nodded, "Better chance of her not turning into her father," Kagome slap his arm, laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just don't say in front of her,"

Kenu came up beside them. He fixed his pant legs and looked at his mother.

"The fishes are inside the hut," he said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything is alright," Kagome said. Inuyasha patted his head.

"Kenu, don't you smell something coming?" he asked Kenu

"Yes, I do. It smells like three humans and three demons," Kenu said

"Good," said Inuyasha. Maybe his son wasn't a full hanyou like his father yet he still had inu-hanyou blood in him.

Kagome saw Shippo pop out from the horizon. She went running him, hugging him. He hadn't seen him in eleven years. Shippo smiled at Kagome's hug.

"Hi Kagome," he said. He was tall now, shorter then Kagome but taller then Kenu. He saw Kenu, "Hey, who's that?"

"Kagome-chan!" shouted Sango. She stood beside Kagome then hugged her, "It's been a long time Kagome. I'm so glad to see you,"

"Same here," said Kagome. She smiled at both Shippo and Sango.

"Hello Kagome-sama," said Miroku. He was holding a little girl's hand. Kagome looked at the little girl. She looked like Miroku yet she had Sango's hair layout. She was shorter then Kenu, as Kagome noticed.

"God Sango, she's cute!" said Kagome

"I see your son over there, Kenu right?" said Sango. She pointed at Kenu, or to her the miniature Inuyasha. Kagome nodded, "Wow, he's a handsome one,"

Miroku hugged Kagome.

"Good to see you again," he said. He walked over to Inuyasha. Nami had let go of his hand and was now hugging her mom's leg.

Kagome kneeled down to Nami's height.

"It's okay, I am Kagome. Nice to meet you," she said as she held out her hand. Nami stared at it then she grabbed it gently.

"Nami, I am Nami," she said. Kagome giggled.

"Oh she is so cute!" said Kagome. She pointed at Kenu who had his arms crossed, "That is my son, Kenu,"

Nami saw Kenu and nodded. She walked up to him. When she said hi, he jumped.

Kenu walked into the forest with Nami following him. She was having a hard time getting through the bushes. She stopped in her footsteps then fell to the ground. Kenu looked at her.

"Having a hard time keeping up?" he said. He walked over to her.

"Yeah…you…walk really…fast," she said

"Keh," he kneeled down, turned around and pointed at his back, "hop on,"

She nodded and hopped on his back. He stood up and began to jump in the trees.

"This is awsome, wish I could jump like you," said Nami, amazed.

"Yeah, whatever," said Kenu

Nami laugh slightly. She then began to blush, _"His hair smells of sakuras (**cherry blossoms). **I love it," _she thought.

**_Reallystupid ending! Anyway, if you want to check more on Kenu and Nami, go on _****_ . I have like two fanfics and they are really stupid but some of it is funny. Now I am going to leave and think of more fanfics. TTYL!_**


End file.
